I'll Get The Door
by luvcsouat
Summary: It was a constant struggle between them. Sometimes she would win, other times he would. But no matter what they could always count on the other to disagree.- quick little Carvis one shot, inspired by a really short part of a scene in one of the episodes. Please read and review.


**A/N- so this is just a quick little one shot that I cooked up in about fifteen minutes. Leave reviews please. I'm currently working on a long story but I like writing one shots as well, so if any of you have ideas feel free to PM me and I'll considered writing them (agent Carter one shots). Okay, have fun.**

It was a constant struggle between them. He'd want one thing while she wanted another. Sometimes he'd win but usual it was the other way around. But no matter what he always tried, always rushed, hoping this time it would be his turn to win. And she hated it. Hated that no matter what, he was always ready to try again... even when she asked him not to... even when he knew he would lose.

But this time was different, this time she lost. It was one of those rare occasions where he got ahead of her. And unlike any other day, where she would've simply sucked it up and dealt with it, she was in no hurry and decide to take a stand.

"Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked, looking expectantly at her, hiding the smug smile on his face.

"Yes Jarvis?" Peggy replied looking pointedly at him. His grin slowly faded as he saw the look in her eyes, the defiant, head strong look.

"Won't you get in?" Jarvis asked looking down at the car door that his hand still rested on. Peggy's eyes followed his down to the door but shot right back up to meet him again.

"In the car?" She replied with yet another question, but Jarvis didn't respond. "No, I don't think so."

"Well... May I ask why?" Jarvis asked, sounding just as awkward as ever. He couldn't see any reason why she wouldn't get in, well, except for the obvious one. This time Peggy was the one who choose not to speak leaving Jarvis to come to an easy conclusion.

He signed heavily before speaking. "You honestly won't get in because I opened the door?"

"I tell you every time that I can do it."

"I know that you _can_ do it-"

"Then why do you continue to open the door for me?" Peggy asked, earning an eye roll from Jarvis, who was now leaning against the door, knowing this could take a while.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _chivalry_ , miss Carter." Jarvis said with exasperation, having gone through this far too many times.

"I don't _need_ chivalry."

"No one _needs_ chivalry, it's just something you do." Jarvis argued.

"Something _men_ do." Peggy said putting far too much emphasise on 'men'. Jarvis shut the door, now aware that this truly would take a very long time.

"Here we go again." Jarvis mumbled, not knowing that Peggy had heard him.

"Well, would you open the door for a man?"

"You know not everything a man does specifically for a woman is bad."

"That's not the point!" Peggy said rolling her eyes.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is..." Peggy trailed off, not quite knowing what to say, so instead she changed the subject. "You didn't answer my question... would you open the door for a man?"

"I open the door for Mr. Stark all the time." Jarvis said honestly.

"That's different, you work for him." To this Jarvis had nothing to come back with, having finally decided to give up, so the two simply stared at each other for a long minute. After some time Jarvis came to the conclusion that the argument was finished. So, instinctively he reached down and opened the door only to hear Peggy slowly hiss.

"What now?" Jarvis asked, raising his hands in a surrender sort of way.

"You literally just did it again!" Peggy said pointing at the door.

"Well, I'm sorry but I didn't see you going for the door, so I figured somebody had to do it." Jarvis said, only to get a small glare from Peggy. "If it makes any difference you could open my door."

"Huh... You know what? Forget it." Peggy said throwing her hands up in defeat. "You opened the door, it's over." With that Peggy got into the car.

"Thank you." Jarvis said as he closed the door behind her.

"Yes, well, you're not welcome." Peggy shouted at him through the glass window as he walked around.

Once Jarvis got in and sat down Peggy looked away, her lips pursed together as she looked out the window. Jarvis ignored this, starting the car up and getting ready to pull out when he heard Peggy hum obnoxiously loud. Quickly Jarvis slammed on the brakes and turned to her expectantly.

"Yes, miss Carter, what is it now?" He asked, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Oh nothing... I was just thinking, well, you'll obviously want to open the door for me to get out of the car once we arrive. And I wouldn't want you to think I don't appreciate your chivalry, so perhaps you'd like to walk me to the door and open the door to the house as well. But then I'll have to take my shoes off, and knowing how chivalrous you are, you couldn't let my delicate, feminine feet touch the ground. So then you'd have to carry me all the way up the stairs. And of course you'd have to open the door to my bedroom as well. But then if I were to feel parched, you'd have to open the door again, carry me back down the stairs then open the door to the kitchen, of course pour the water-" Peggy would've continued had it not been for Jarvis interrupting her.

"Miss Carter!"

"Yes Mr. Jarvis?"

"I promise I will never try to open the door for you again." Jarvis said, ready to move past it.

"But, your chivalry." Peggy said sarcastically.

"Chivalry is dead." Without even leaving an opportunity for the conversation to continue, Jarvis quickly started the car again and began driving her home... only to forget his promise two weeks later.


End file.
